The present application claims under 35 U.S.C. §119, the priority benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 62/033,028, filed Aug. 4, 2014, entitled: “Vapor Cooled Shielding Liner for Cryogenic Storage in Composite Pressure Vessels.” The disclosure of the foregoing application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.